calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Paris, Grand Palais, 11 oct 2009
Cet article relate mon expérience vécue lors des deux concerts de Prince au Grand Palais, à Paris, le 11 octobre 2009. Contexte L’été 2009 fut particulièrement éprouvant pour les fans de Prince, sujets à d’intenses rumeurs, revirements, et annonces de dernière minute. Il y eut tout d’abord l’épisode de Montreux, confirmé seulement 18 jours avant les concerts. Ces concerts, sur le principe de « 2 shows 1 Nite », avaient eu lieu le 18 juillet. Presque tout de suite après, on apprenait que Prince donnerait deux concerts sur le même principe à Monaco le 13 août. Les billets n’étaient pas encore en vente qu’une forte présomption de concerts à Paris apparu, pour 3 shows à l’Olympia les 24 , 25, et 26 juillet. Les négociations furent suivies pratiquement heure par heure par les fans, qui réagissaient à la moindre rumeur. Après plusieurs jours de revirements en tout genre, les projets de concerts à l’Olympia ont finalement été abandonnés. Les fans les plus courageux se sont recentrés sur Monaco, dont la vente des billets débuta le 6 août. Entre temps, on su que le label Because Music avait obtenu une licence pour sortir en pressage français le coffret ''Lotusflow3r'' et l’album ''MPLSound''. La sortie a eu lieu le 7 septembre, et il était question que Prince participe à la promotion de cette sortie avec des concerts à Paris. On reparla alors de concerts à l’Olympia, mais aussi d’une résidence à Paris comme ce fut le cas à Londres en 2007, de concerts à Bercy, à la Cigale, ou d’autres encore dans de multiples salles. Bref, c’était la grande pagaille ! Le 2 octobre 2009, le bloggeur Dr Funkenberry annonce que Prince est en route pour Paris à l’occasion de la « fashion week » (semaine de la mode) mais qu’il manquera à regret le défilé de Christian Dior où il était attendu. Prince effectue sa première apparition médiatique le 5 octobre, au défilé Yves Saint Laurent. Le même jour, un « événement » semble être en cours de mise en place par Because Music pour le lundi 12 octobre à la Cigale. Il se trouve que le propriétaire de cette salle n’est autre que Emmanuel de Buretel, le propre patron de Because Music. Tout le monde pense alors que les rumeurs de concert se concrétiseront à la Cigale le 12 octobre. Il s’agit d’une salle de seulement 1 500 places. D’autre part, des rumeurs de plus en plus précises font état d’une apparition au Grand Journal de Canal+ le mercredi 14 octobre. Or pour une prestation live, il est nécessaire d’avoir le groupe. Mais aux défilés, Prince est accompagné seulement de Bria Valente, et de Kiran Sharma sa manager anglaise. Le matin du 6 octobre, Prince assiste au défilé Chanel qui a lieu au Grand Palais. C’est à l’occasion de ce défilé qu’il est tombé en extase devant le lieu. Jean-Paul Cluzel, président du Grand Palais, a expliqué ultérieurement comment les choses se sont passées : "Mardi 6 octobre, Prince assistait dans la matinée au défilé Chanel. Il a eu un coup de foudre pour le lieu. Mercredi matin, son producteur français, Pascal Bernardin a appelé François Belfort, directeur des manifestations et des événements au Grand Palais, et Prince est revenu avec une équipe technique. On a dit oui, sans réfléchir, même si c'était serré." Du côté de Pascal Bernardin et de sa société Encore Productions : "On est dans l'urgence. En capacité de son et lumières, il y a ce qu'il faut. Du matériel arrive des Etats-Unis. Le lieu est atypique mais pas impossible." S’il y a déjà eu des concerts au Grand Palais, ils ont en général été conçus très en amont. La configuration du lieu, qui comporte une verrière avec un dôme culminant à 45 mètres de hauteur, ainsi que de l’acier, peut provoquer un temps de réverbération pouvant aller jusqu'à 7 secondes. Le son sera donc la partie la plus délicate. Les concerts au Grand Palais ont été annoncés sur la radio RTL le mercredi 7 octobre à 15 heures, puis repris en boucle dans de nombreux médias. Il y aura deux concerts le même jour, dimanche 11 octobre, l’un à 17 heures l’autre à 22 heures. Les concerts sont appelés « All Day, All Night », du nom d’un morceau enregistré en 1984 mais finalement édité en 1987 sur l’album de Jill Jones. L’idée est d’avoir un concert pendant le jour, pour profiter de la luminosité offerte par la verrière, et l’autre de nuit. Nous apprendrons plus tard de la part d’Alfred Bernardin interviewé pour un « Schkopi Show » que le Grand Palais avait initialement été prévu le samedi soir, mais fut reporté au dimanche en raison de la météo défavorable qui n’aurait rien donné de bon pour le concert de 17h. Le même jour nous avons également la confirmation de la venue de Prince au Grand Journal, le mercredi 14 octobre. Il fallait donc s’attendre à une semaine riche en rebondissements… à commencer par la vente des billets du Grand Palais. Avant le show La vente des billets pour le Grand Palais fut particulièrement compliquée. L’annonce des concerts ne donnait aucune information sur la date de mise en vente ou le prix des billets. De nombreuses rumeurs parfois contradictoires ont émaillé l’après midi du 7 octobre. Dans un premier temps, il fut envisagé une mise en vente le jeudi 8 à partir de 14 heures dans les magasins, puis 15 heures sur le web, à un tarif « à partir de 60 euros ». Malgré tout les fans avaient la crainte, vu le prestige du lieu, que les tarifs soient élitistes. A Montreux les billets étaient à 130 euros en fosse et la capacité de la salle d’un peu plus de 8 000 personnes, ce qui est assez proche de la configuration du Grand Palais. A Monaco, la salle de l’Opéra ne comportait que 524 places assises et les billets étaient à 206 euros. Plusieurs dizaines de fans firent la queue devant les FNAC à l’heure dite, mais la vente fut finalement reportée au lendemain matin. La FNAC s’est octroyée 95% des billets, le reste allant aux autres réseaux comme Carrefour, Leclerc, France Billet… La mise en vente fut programmée finalement pour le vendredi 9 octobre à 10 heures (magasins) et 11 heures (internet), soit moins de trois jours avant les concerts ! Les prix furent annoncés pour 99 euros en fosse et 149 euros en gradins assis. Devant acheter aussi les places pour mon ami Cyrille, bloqué à son travail, nous avions mis au point une stratégie pour les achats de billets. Notre ordre de préférence allait comme suit : 1. Premier show assis, deuxième show debout (nous pensions que Prince se lâcherait plus sur le second show, comme ce fut le cas à Montreux) 2. L’inverse du 1 3. Les deux shows debout Il y avait au total 5 500 places mises en vente pour chacun des concerts, dont seulement 800 assises. Vers 9h30 j’arrive devant la FNAC de Velizy 2, et il y a déjà une quinzaine de personnes devant le rideau métallique. La file d’attente grossit rapidement, et il est clair que les shows, annoncés en boucle sur les radios et TV d’information depuis deux jours, allaient être un gros succès. Les infos consultées sur smartphone font état de files d’attentes de plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui se sont formées devant les FNAC parisiennes. Ceci sans compter sur les ventes par internet, que nous avons préféré éviter craignant une saturation des serveurs informatiques. A dix heures, alors que la file fait désormais une soixantaine de personnes derrière moi, les ventes ouvrent. Il faudra environ quinze minutes avant que je puisse accéder à la caisse, et je me dis que pendant ce temps les billets se vendent à grande vitesse. Je crains une annonce « sold out » d’un instant à l’autre. Enfin vient mon tour, je me remémore la stratégie et balbutie… tandis que la dernière place assise disparaît sous mes yeux. Nous en serons donc quitte pour être debout pendant les deux shows. Survient alors une discussion surréaliste avec la caissière : - Deux places debout pour le show de 17h, et deux pour le show de 22h svp - Non, cela ne va pas être possible, c’est limité à deux places par personne ! - Oui, deux places pour chaque concert ! - Non, deux places par carte bancaire ! - Quel est le rapport avec la carte bancaire ? - Le système ne permet pas de payer plus de 2 places par carte bancaire pour ce concert - Ce n’est pas 1 concert, il y a 2 évènements différents - Mais c’est le même jour - Si je vous achète 2 places pour Prince et 2 places pour Disneyland le même jour, vous savez me les vendre ? - Euh… oui - Alors donnez moi deux places pour chaque concert ! J’ai donc eu de la chance mais il y eut de nombreux témoignages de fans qui, ne sachant pas précisément les règles, on pu se faire refouler dans certains points de vente lorsqu’ils souhaitaient plus de deux places. De plus, les places étaient nominatives et il fallait que la caissière saisisse les noms ce qui n’était pas toujours très rapide. Les ventes sur internet, à partir de 11 heures, ont aussi été folkloriques. Le contingent de 2 300 places s’est écoulé en moins d'une minute ! La totalité des 2 x 5 500 places a été vendue en exactement 77 minutes d’après la confirmation officielle ! C’est moins bien que Montreux (7 minutes) mais c’est déjà impressionnant ! Le jour du concert est arrivé extrêmement vite, et c’est vers 13 heures que je me rends calmement devant le Grand Palais le dimanche 11 octobre pour retrouver mes amis et connaissances. L’entrée dans la salle débuta vers 15 heures, et ce fut laborieux car les pièces d’identité étaient contrôlées. Puis vint un moment où elles ne le furent plus, car cela prenait trop de temps. En entrant dans la salle, on constate que la scène est située en face de l’entrée. Le public est donc disposé dans la largeur de l’édifice, les ailes du Grand Palais restant vides. Ca ne risquait pas d’être génial au niveau du son ! En revanche le cadre est effectivement grandiose. Les gradins assis ne sont pas sur les côtés, mais tout au fond – finalement, il est bien plus intéressant de rester debout ! Même avec 5 500 personnes, la salle reste d’une taille correcte et il est possible de bien voir sans être très loin. Surtout que la scène est bien surélevée. La sécurité fut extrêmement coriace avec les appareils photos, et de nombreux messages nous intimaient de ne prendre aucune photo sous peine d’expulsion immédiate. C’est Alfred Bernardin lui-même qui vint faire les annonces au micro. La tension était palpable. Alors que nous étions disposés au centre de la salle, nous remarquâmes une agitation sur la gauche du Grand Palais. Nous apprendrons pus tard que Prince est arrivé par là en voiture, et a pris quelques fans en photo avant de s’engouffrer dans les coulisses. Mais nous n’avons rien pu voir de tout cela. Show 1 Une fois encore, après Montreux, on ne savait pas trop ce que Prince allait proposer comme contenu pour ces deux concerts. Le groupe qui l’accompagne n’est pas du tout le même, puisque cette fois c’est la configuration de Londres 2007 qui est avec lui. On retrouve donc Cora Coleman-Dunham (batterie), Josh Dunham (basse), et Morris Hayes (claviers). Il y a cependant quelques nouveautés : les cuivres ne sont pas présents, mais on trouve le français Frédéric Yonnet à l’harmonica, que l’on avait déjà entendu et vu dans les prestations TV US. Une toute nouvelle venue, Cassandra O’Neal, prend place aux claviers en remplacement de Renato Neto (la succession promettait d’être difficile). Elle n’est pas tout à fait inconnue, car elle était présente dans le projet COED de Sheila E, qui avait donné un concert en France quelques mois auparavant. Enfin un trio féminin de choristes dans lequel on retrouve Shelby Johnson, mais aussi Elisa Fiorillo avec qui Prince a beaucoup travaillé dans le passé, et Liv Warfield dont c’est la première apparition. Avec ce groupe, deux options étaient possibles : soit un concert centré sur les hits comme à Londres 2007, soit un contenu un peu plus libre façon « Jazz Cuisine » comme lors des aftershows, ou à Montreux en 2007. Le show est lancé par les choristes et Prince qui scandent le refrain du morceau All Day, All Night : « u can be my baby, i’ll make u feel alright », un chant que les fans français avaient de toute façon prévu de reprendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’intro du titre 1999 nous fait comprendre que Prince livrera ce soir ses hits. Si la version est proche de ce que nous avions déjà entendu à Londres en 2007, l’énergie est là, Prince et le public français étant heureux de se retrouver après sept années d’absence (le dernier concert grand public de Prince à Paris remonte au Zénith 2002). Sur le second morceau, I Feel For You, Prince doit corriger le son et donne des indications : « plus fort la guitare », « moins de claviers », etc, ce qui démontre à quel point le réglage du son fut compliqué entre la salle vide et une fois remplie. D’autre part les clameurs des spectateurs montent très haut dans la nef et provoquent un effet assourdissant. Shelby Johnson, qui avait mal révisé son français, demande au public : « lévou les mains, lévou les mains » ! Le tapis rouge des hits se déroule avec conviction et maîtrise, le show est rodé et pêchu, on passe alors à Sexy Dancer vs Le Freak (Shelby en avant), puis Controversy intégrant le chant de All Day, All Night et un solo de Frédéric Yonnet que l’on a pratiquement pas entendu. Il y a toujours de nombreux réglages de son. Annoncé quelques jours auparavant, le retour de Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad ? dans le set list fut sympathique mais ne laissera pas non plus un souvenir impérissable. Take Me With U, toujours efficace, prend la suite, puis vient Anotherloverholenyohead dans la version de 2007 que l’on connait bien, intégrant le coda de Rock Lobster des B-52’s. Les parties de guitare, évidemment, sont grandioses. Vient ensuite le titre Guitar puis un Rapsberry Beret, pour lequel le beat de Linn Drum n’est pas bien synchronisé donc l’effet rendu n’est pas terrible. C’est alors que le concert prend une tournure inattendue. Prince est seul avec sa guitare électrique et dit admirer Paris, une « cité érotique ». C’est alors qu’il débute lentement un titre tiré d’une face B et qui n’avait jamais été fait en concert auparavant : Girl. Lorsqu’il susurre « tu m’excites tellement, ton corps n’est comme celui d’aucune autre » le Grand Palais est en extase. Vient alors une chouette version de I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man, pour laquelle Prince demande une participation du public. The One U Wanna C poursuit dans la même lignée, avec appui du trio de choristes. Pas mal. Enfin, un somptueux Sometimes It Snows In April ajoute à l’esprit de communion. Le groove revient avec Mountains, un titre que le public français affectionne particulièrement et qui n’avait pas été entendu à Paris depuis 1986 ! Le morceau évolue vers un intense medley de plus de dix minutes contenant des reprises old school. Elisa Fiorillo prend le lead sur Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground) des Jacksons. Ce morceau a été vécu par le public comme un hommage à Michael Jackson, décédé cette année là, mais Prince déclara seulement dans une interview que « une bonne chanson reste une bonne chanson ». Viennent ensuite deux reprises de Sly & The Family Stone : Everyday People, et I Want To Take You Higher, qui maintiennent l’ambiance. Long Train Runnin’ des Doobie Brothers vient alors, et c’est l’occasion pour Shelby J de lancer encore une fois « lévou les mains ! ». D’autre part elle utilise un pad de percussion électronique mais ne parvient pas à se mettre dans le rythme, ce qui donne n’importe quoi. Prince reprend le dessus avec Play That Funky Music de Wild Cherry, avant de dévier sur What Have You Done For Me Lately, popularisée par Janet Jackson, le tout finissant avec Partyman. Si ce medley est l’occasion d’une belle fête, il fut néanmoins critiqué par la place qu’il prît dans le show au détriment de morceaux de Prince lui-même. Le show se poursuit avec Uptown, un titre que le public français n’arrive pas à chanter malgré la demande de Prince. « Ils ne la connaissent pas », dit-il, « mais on va la jouer quand même ». Le titre est toutefois rapidement expédié, avant de passer à Let’s Work, puis Cool (réminiscence pour ceux qui avaient assisté au soundcheck parisien en 2002). Vient alors un Kiss inspiré, et le jam All The Critics Love U In Paris, qui est l’occasion de relancer le chant « All Day, All Night » et d’incorporer des éléments de Housequake, ainsi que des solos de Frédéric Yonnet. A ce moment, il semble que le show soit terminé, mais il devait rester un peu de temps car Prince est revenu sur scène pour les titres Cream et U Got The Look. Au total, ce premier show a duré environ 1h40. Quoi en penser ? Bien sur, par rapport à Montreux ou Monaco, pour les fans irréductibles le set list est un peu « bateau » avec beaucoup de hits. Mais conscient que ces concerts revêtaient un caractère exceptionnel, Prince a incorporé quelques surprises rien que pour nous, comme Girl, Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad ?, ou dans une moindre mesure la reprise de Long Train Runnin’. Globalement le show était très plaisant et pêchu, Prince étant manifestement content d’être là. Le gros bémol fut la qualité du son, et le fait que Prince dut constamment donner des ordres par micro interposé à l’équipe technique, qui était composée essentiellement de français qui ne comprenaient pas tout de suite ce que Prince demandait. Enfin la présence de Frédéric Yonnet est un atout considérable, capable de partir sur des solos d’harmonica extraordinaires, prenant la place de parties saxo ou guitares, ou en improvisation totale. Interlude Rapidement, nous sortons de la salle et nous retrouvons dehors, où une importante file d’attente s’est déjà formée pour le show de 22 heures. Le temps de faire le tour, il ne faut pas attendre très longtemps avant que l’entrée dans la salle ne débute. Une fois dedans, Prince reproduit la scène d’avant le premier show en arrivant en voiture par l’entrée de gauche. Show 2 Prince a débuté le second concert presque en avance par rapport à l’heure prévue, le feu vert ayant été donné après que tous les spectateurs soient entrés dans la salle. On se doutait que le second concert serait plus ou moins une redite du premier, avec quelques changements. Le début du concert, jusqu’au medley acoustique, est effectivement basé exactement sur les mêmes titres et le même enchainement. Cependant on se dit tout de même que les interprétations sont un peu moins inspirées. La fatigue, sans doute. Au lieu de jouer Girl dans le medley acoustique, Prince nous livre une autre surprise : le morceau All Day, All Night presque en entier, ce qui est une première mondiale pour ainsi dire. On retrouve ensuite, de I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man jusqu’à Play That Funky Music, le même enchainement que précédemment. Ensuite, Prince choisit de ne pas jouer What Have You Done For Me Lately ? et Partyman. Après un petit break, c’est Purple Rain qui est proposé au public français. Nous n’aurons pas droit non plus dans le show 2 à Uptown, Let’s Work, Cool, Cream et U Got The Look. Pour Kiss, Prince incorpore des chants de Miss You des Rolling Stones, ainsi que All Day, All Night. Shelby J est mise à contribution pour une reprise de Honky Tonk Women durant laquelle intervient Frédéric Yonnet, avant d’enchainer avec un All The Critics Love U In Paris de plus de 12 minutes qui est l’occasion d’une intense jam session avec participation du public. Et après un nouveau break, c’est finalement A Love Bizarre qui va clôturer le show. Ainsi le show 2, malgré un début peut être un peu molasson par rapport au premier, remplit ses promesses et les jeux de lumières multicolores reflêtés sur la verrière du Grand Palais offraient un spectacle de premier ordre. Après le show La sortie du Grand Palais s’effectue dans le calme. Dehors, nous sommes de nombreux fans à discuter du show. Nous retrouvons notamment une partie de la Swiss Team qui nous avait accueilli à Montreux en 2007 et 2009. Il n’est pas encore très tard : le show a duré juste deux heures, il est donc un peu plus de minuit. A ce moment là, même si nous savons qu’il n’y aura pas d’aftershow, nous n’avons pas du tout envie de rentrer nous coucher. Comme nous n’avons pas réellement eu le temps de manger, nous envisageons d’aller quelque part sur les Champs Elysées tout proches. Pour faire simple on se dit qu’on va aller à Pizza Pino, une célèbre pizzeria grand format, située à quelques centaines de mètres du Grand Palais. Mais finalement non, on décide de partir en convoi vers Bastille pour une after party entre fans. Nous atterrissons dans une brasserie touristique et dégustons une bière bien méritée. Ce n’est que le lendemain où nous lirons avec stupéfaction un message de Shelby sur son compte Facebook : tout le groupe, sans Prince évidemment, a terminé la soirée… chez Pizza Pino ! La folle semaine princière continue dès le lendemain, avec la prestation de Prince au Grand Studio RTL, puis le concert surprise à La Cigale. Et encore deux jours plus tard, au Grand Journal de Canal+. Catégorie:2009 Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:Concerts en France